The Outlaw
by Dark phased
Summary: Rosemary Town was known for it's farming life but sadly it was dangerous to live there. Not because of the people but the Outlaws that would come every year. However this year was a little different. Yukinerva
1. Chapter 1

**In Rosemary town.**

**Yukino's pov**

I was out working in the farm picking fruit. I was thinking about making a pie but wasn't sure on which one to make. Not only did I live on a farm with my older sister but my sister and I would also take care of the horses of the town's Defense Scouts.

I enjoyed doing so and I even had a horse of my own that I took care of. My horse was still young and I raised her since she was born. She was a silver gypsy breed which was rare. Her name was Mizuno.

She didn't have reins but she followed me everywhere I went even to town.

It was getting rather chili now since it was harvesting season.

I went back inside and saw my older sister.

"Yukino, where are you going?"

I smiled at her.

"I'm going to the woods. Just to get some more firewood."

"I see. please be careful, it's also outlaw season."

I nodded then I grabbed my cloak and went to get Mizuno.

Though Mizuno was young she was strong enough to let me ride on her back.

We went on our trip to the woods.

In order to pass the woods we had to pass Lady Erza's home.

Lady Erza was the best gunslinger of the town and she was a few years older than me. Lady Erza would look after me if my sister was out of town in exchange that I make her a fruit pie.

As I was passing her home I saw that her horse wasn't there which meant she was still out doing her rounds around Rosemary town. I was nervous a little mostly because Rosemary village used to be a target for famous outlaws but that had stopped when Erza came to live here.

When I made it to the woods I got out my basket and began picking the fruit that I saw. Such as the large fire apples which we tender and sweet. I got a dozen of those and I went to get a few yellow melons.

When I was done I looked behind me only to see that it was getting dark and I still had to get some wood for the fire place.

I managed to find enough for the night only to suddenly feel like I was being watched. I looked around then at Mizuno who was still with me then we both headed back home.

As we headed back home I heard footsteps behind me only to see that it was Erza who was riding on her horse.

"Lady Erza?"

"I saw you alone and came to check on you. Get on."

I nodded then climbed onto her horse then we headed back to town.

**Erza's pov**

I went back to my horse and rode back to town. The first place I went to was the Aguria home. When I got there I saw Yukino jump down from my horse and hugged her horse then I went to her.

"Yukino.."

She looked at me.

"Thank you for helping me."

I frowned a little.

"What were you doing out there? It's Outlaw season."

"I was only picking fruit."

"I see. Try not to go out there alone."

"Yes ma'am."

I nodded then left to my home.

On my way home I couldn't help but wonder.

_'Yukino's one of the few girls in town that doesn't like fighting. If some random Outlaw were to take her if she's alone she won't be able to fight them off. She's that gentle.'_

When I got home I put my guns away and looked at one that I never used but only promised to use if I ever met the one who took my eye.

I got ready for the night and went to bed.

**Elsewhere**

**On one of the trains.**

There was a young woman that was sitting in her suite room of the train. She had cream tanned skin and sleek black hair that hung to her lower back. She had green eyes and wore blue eye shadow. She wore a black long coat that had black leather cuffs. She wore a black top that covered her breasts and black pants. She wore black heeled boots and black gloves. Underneath her coat she had two sets of black throwing knives and a black sword tied to her waist. Just like any traveler who liked adventure she had two guns in her inner coat pockets.

Her name was Minerva Orland.

**Minerva's pov**

I was loading my guns and was sharpening all of my knives. I was on my way to Rosemary Town but as a scout. My father ordered me to take a few things and gave me permission to get something that I wanted for myself. I smiled wickedly.

_'Let the fun begin.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Minerva's pov**

I smiled as the train came to a stop and I got off in Rosemary Town. I wasn't expecting much but I wonder if it was going to be worth the trip.

I began to walk through it but then wondered if I would be able to find what I needed first, which was a horse.

I went on walking but it was also in the middle of the night so there was a chance that all the town's people had their things locked up. No matter, I am an Outlaw anyway.

I made it to a farm which was a best place to look if I wanted to find a horse.

My eyes then landed on one that was young but it was rather beautiful. It had a silver coat but an extra mane.

_'Perfect.'_

I went to the horse only to see that it had woken up. It remained quiet and I saw that it didn't have a rope so taking it was simple.

I got the horse out but then stopped when I heard a soft voice talk.

"Pardon me? Where are you taking my horse?"

The voice was soft like a child in a way. I turned around and saw that it was a girl that had the same color hair as the horse did. She was wearing a white robe and was holding a lamp. I grabbed a knife ready to kill her but she spoke.

"You're not from here, if you like you could stay the night. It gets awfully cold out here."

I blinked but nodded. I watched as she went past me and put her horse back where I had found it then we both went inside. Part of me wanted to stab her but another part of me wondered about this girl.

We both sat in front of the fire place.

She looked at me.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

She went to make tea and I looked away only to see a woman sleeping next to the fire place.

The girl came back and I accepted the tea. I was impressed, something about the tea was...warm but not just warm from the heat.

I looked at her and she smiled.

"I'm Yukino, what's your name?"

I looked at my tea.

"...Minerva."

"Such a nice name."

"Where are you from, Minerva?"

"No where, I just travel a lot."

She smiled but I was confused about it. The only time I ever saw someone smiling was from two things and that greed of wealth and the other was killing someone they didn't like. Her smile was different.

"About this place, I heard that it was a very peaceful town but is it dangerous?"

She looked at her tea in sadness.

"It is but the town's people are friendly."

"Friendly?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"How come you were alone and taking my horse?"

"It's my first time to this town and I wanted to tour around it faster."

Yukino nodded then spoke.

"If you're not busy tomorrow I'll give you a tour but my horse won't really take orders from anyone but me."

I raised a brow.

"Is that right?"

Yukino took a sip from her tea.

"She doesn't even like my sister."

I blinked.

_'Your horse was about to let me take her.'_

After we were done with our tea Yukino got a blanket for me and I looked at her.

"Hm?"

"You're sleeping in here. The room that is for guests is being remodeled. I'll be down here as well so that my sister doesn't attack you in the morning."

She went to sleep after that.

I sat up a little longer then looked at her.

"You're an odd one, Yukino. Do you have any idea what you have done tonight?"

I went on looking at her. She looked just as innocent as she was awake. There was something about her that not even I had seen before in my life but I couldn't help but wonder, was she really this gentle to every single person she has seen in her life?

"So innocent."

I went to sleep after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Minerva's pov**

The next morning I was woken up to something being made in the kitchen. I sat up to hearing voices and noticed that I was the only one who was still in the family room.

I got up and made my way to the kitchen to hear what they were saying.

"Yukino, I told you not to let anyone into our home if I'm away or asleep first. What if this person had hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Sister. She said she was traveling and it was her first time in Rosemary Town. It's also winter, I couldn't just let her be caught outside in the cold."

"You're too nice Yukino, it's Outlaw season and on top of that we don't know if she's an Outlaw."

"Even if she is I don't think she'd want anything from us."

"She could have taken your horse. You do have a very rare breed and it's still young."

"True but my horse wouldn't have let her take her too far. She doesn't like anyone but Erza and I."

I blinked. I'm starting to wonder if taking the horse was really a big deal.

After a little wait I went to the kitchen only to capture a sweet smell.

"What is that?"

They both looked at me and the older sister raised a brow.

"They're pancakes. However in this case, Yuki's new style: Apple cinnamon pancakes."

I looked at Yukino only to see her smiled.

"Glad you're awake, you looked so tired."

"I was."

"Breakfast is almost ready, will you two set the table?"

Her sister and I went to the table and I was lost.

I had no idea had to set a table. All I know was food was put on plates if you had them.

I watched as her sister set the table and joined right in as I was doing something.

After that we had breakfast together.

I was amazed by the food that Yukino made then her sister smiled.

"Oh Yuki, if you ever fall in love with someone I'm going to be super jealous at them because they'll be eating your cooking everyday."

I looked at the food then Yukino spoke.

"Yes they will."

Her sister smiled.

"So what's the plan for you two today?"

Yukino smiled at her.

"Miss Minerva and I are going to walk around the town."

"Alright, please be careful then."

"We will."

After breakfast Yukino and I left out of the house. I watched as Yukino got her horse then folded my arms.

"What's with your horse?"

She smiled and patted her horse's head.

"This is Mizuno, she's very protective of me."

"This little thing?"

"Yes."

We left to the woods and I looked at Mizuno.

She was indeed a rare breed and still so young. I wondered if Yukino would let me buy the horse off her. I then looked at Yukino who patted her horse's back.

"Miss Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you try to take Mizuno from me last night?"

"I just needed a horse for this trip."

She nodded.

"I wouldn't have mind if you asked me. Mizuno would have attacked you if you had taken her too far from the farm."

"Is that so? She seemed like a well behaved horse."

"She is but if I'm not around she'd kick you."

"I doubt it."

Just then Mizuno walked past me only to kick me hard in the ribs causing me to fall back. Yukino came to me and I looked at her.

"And that was just an example. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't see you in time."

"You let me into your home, why?"

"It's not safe to be alone at night in Rosemary town. More so since it's winter."

I sat up and glared at the horse. I watched as Yukino went to hug her horse then I rose to my feet.

"So um, do you know how to handle a gun?"

"No."

"You should, just to stay safe if you're alone somewhere."

She looked at me.

"I don't see myself with a gun. I don't like hurting others."

"It's better to defend yourself from those who enjoy it."

She looked away then I took out a gun and placed it in her hand.

"It's heavy."

"Is this your first time holding a gun?"

A nod then I picked up a rock and placed it on a large boulder.

"Alright when handling a gun it's best not to have your finger on the trigger right away. Sometimes the trigger would be loose so shooting when you didn't mean to is common."

I went to her and held her hands together on the gun. I was behind her then placed my hands over her ears then she pulled the trigger. I saw the bullet scratch the rock then smiled.

"Not bad on your first try."

She blushed then I had her to shoot a couple more times.

We then sat down only to see a couple of women come to us.

They were both kind of tall. One had blonde hair while the other had green hair.

The green haired one looked at Yukino then spoke.

"Good day, miss."

"Good day."

"How much is that horse of yours?"

I watched as Yukino was petting Mizuno.

"I'm sorry but she's not for sale."

"I say she is, now how much? She's a rare breed and will look good."

I frowned then the blond spoke.

"Indeed, you're just a farm girl who can't fight so if you know what's good for you then you'll sale the horse to us right now. We can just shoot you and take the horse."

I had enough.

"There's no need. If she says her horse isn't for sale that's her choice."

The green haired frowned at me.

"Who are you outsider?"

"Just traveling, now leave and no one gets hurt."

"Oh? We have a clown on our land, Jenny."

The blonde smiled.

"Sure do, Karen."

I looked at them then took my sword out. In one swing I loosened their saddles making both of them slide underneath their horses. Both glared at me then I spoke.

"You said I was a clown, I had to react somehow to entertain you."

Karen glared even more.

"A clown makes people laugh, you on the other hand, are pissing me off."

I blinked.

"Pissing you off? If my head was that close to a horse's lower half half I'd be worried about getting pissed on."

She took out her gun then I raised a brow.

"What's with that? No need to waste bullets."

"Oh yeah? Got anything else to share?"

I nodded.

"Yes. For your sake, I hope your horses don't run into any stones, rivers or cactus."

"Why's that?"

**SLAP!**

I had slapped both of their horses causing them to run while both of them were hitting their heads on the ground.

I smiled to myself then looked at Yukino.

"See? Guns don't hurt people. People hurt people."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"Miss Minerva, give me your hand."

I blinked but did so. I watched as Yukino took my glove off and held my hand at Mizuno's mouth. I wondered why then Mizuno gave a neigh then came to stand next to me.

"Um?"

Yukino smiled.

"Unlike most horses Mizuno's able to smell what someone's really like. She's able to pick up when someone's full of greed and would kick them. However if she smells something that's gentle or caring she'll be loyal to them."

I just looked at her then at Mizuno who put her head on my stomach. I looked at Yukino who smiled at me.

"I trust you enough with her. While you're here or plan on visiting Rosemary town you may borrow Mizuno."

I blinked but nodded.

"Understood."

I looked at Mizuno then we all headed back to town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yukino's pov**

When we made it back to town we went to the bakery and I bought some cake for us. I watched as Minerva took a bite of hers but frowned and I looked at her.

"Minerva? What's wrong?"

She looked at me.

"It's not as sweet as the pancakes you made."

I blushed then we both look up to see Erza coming.

"Good day, Yukino."

"Good day, Miss Erza."

Erza looked at Minerva.

"Hello there? Are you new?"

Minerva nodded.

"I'm just traveling through."

Erza nodded then looked at me.

"I see, Yukino you're needed at the stables. I'll take your friend with me around the town."

I blinked then Minerva patted my shoulder making me look at her.

"I'll be fine, you are needed."

"Alright then, meet me back at the farm when you two are done."

I watched them leave then made my way to the stables.

**Minerva's pov**

Erza and I were both on our horses and had left the town. As we were riding I looked at Erza.

"So is something wrong?"

Erza looked at me.

"I can tell that you're not just traveling. Yukino may not see that but it's clear that you carry a lot more weapons on you than a normal tourist."

I smirked.

"Of course. I am a woman after all, extra protection is needed."

"True. How did you get here?"

"I got here by train last night. Since my arrival Miss Yukino has been the perfect hostess to me."

"I see. Yukino is a gentle soul, a very rare one just like her horse. If anything, Yukino's among the few people in this town that hates fighting."

"I have noticed, why is that? She told me she didn't like to see others suffer and will even help an enemy."

"I'm guessing she's just a land angel of some sort. She'll welcome anyone with open arms."

I nodded then Erza grabbed her gun, pointing it at me while glaring.

"However, if I hear one thing about you hurting her in any way, I will hunt you down and kill you like an animal."

I wasn't fazed.

"I have no intention of hurting Yukino. She's just as you said, a land angel."

"Are you a hunter as well?"

A nod.

"Yes."

"In that case, let's gather meat for the town. Winter is very harsh here."

"Get any animal I see?"

"Yes."

With that I got my gun ready but stopped.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"What's Yukino's favorite meat?"

"Deer."

I nodded then rode into the forest to get a deer for Yukino.

Looking for a deer wasn't going to a problem but I figured that it would be best if I found a male deer instead of a female. As I was searching for one I soon found one. On top of that I had Mizuno to stand behind me because I had a feeling that if I looked away for a moment that she'll blend in with the snow.

I got my gun ready at the full grown male deer.

It looked like it was hitting something. I thought nothing of it but for me the hunt was too easy.

I shot the male deer making it fall.

_'Too easy.'_

I was about to go get the prize but looked further ahead to see a grizzly bear charging towards me. I smiled and whipped out my gun shooting the bear a few times before it got too close.

"Good, now there's plenty of meat for the town and for Yukino."

I went to both animals and began to skin them with a spare hunting knife I had on me. After doing so I had the skins rolled up and placed them on Mizuno then I noticed that Mizuno was acting strange then smirked.

"Don't worry Mizuno, It's just skin and I'm sure that your mother Yukino wouldn't want you dragging this them."

I picked up the dead deer and we began to gather extra wood for Yukino since I figured that she was still going to be busy.

When we were done we made our way back to the farm.

When we got there Yukino and her sister were both arriving to meet us.

Yukino's older sister's eyes widen.

"Good grief, you're strong."

I smiled.

"I have to be, otherwise I wouldn't be able to carry these."

Her sister nodded then Yukino smiled.

"It seems that you also made a friend."

"Mizuno didn't kick me if that's what you meant."

She blinked.

"No, I mean you have someone following you."

I blinked then looked behind me only to see a fawn.

The fawn had white fur and black spots.

Then it clicked.

I remembered seeing the deer hitting something but due to the snow I didn't see the fawn.

"I'll share about that later, I'm going to take the bear into town since Erza told me to gather meat. The deer and it's skin are for you."

Yukino blushed.

"Thank you."

I set the deer down then began to head tot eh center of town only to soon hear the fawn coming after me. I stopped and saw Yukino picking it up.

"What happened? They're limping."

"This grown deer was attacking it so I shot it."

I went back to walking only to hear the fawn's distress call.

_'I think I made more than a friend, Yukino.'_

**Yukino's pov**

After Minerva left Sorano and I took the fawn, deer meat and the skins inside. I had the fawn in the living room only to blush when it laid down where Minerva had slept the night before.

After that Sorano and I cleaned the skins then Sorano looked at me.

"Cut the meat and I'll get the antlers for Minerva."

I nodded and we both got to work.

When we were done Minerva had returned.

I smiled but my smile got bigger when I saw the fawn go to her. I watched as she crouched down and the fawn began to nibble at Minerva's coat.

"Aw Minerva, you're Momma."

Minerva picked the fawn up then sat down. She set the fawn down only for the fawn to snuggle into her lap. I went to her and guided her hand to pet the fawn's head.

"Gently, like this."

She nodded then I left to make some milk for the fawn only to nurse from the bottle. I looked at Minerva who looked at me.

"So if I'm Momma, does that mean I have to name this one?"

"Yes."

I just looked at them and smiled as Minerva just looked confused as she was petting the fawn.

"Alright, the fawn will be called Nova."

The fawn now named Nova made a sound then lowered their back down. I left to get the antlers and Minerva picked them up.

"Amazing, these are perfect. I'll be carving them tomorrow."

I looked at her.

"Have fun."

She looked at me.

"You know miss Yukino, if you were my lady I'd bring the meat to you everyday. Any day if that meant I get to have your cooking."

I blushed then smiled.

"Thank you."

She nodded then we both looked at Nova who had fallen asleep."


	5. Chapter 5

**Minerva's pov**

The next day Erza and I were sitting in the woods and I had the antlers with me. I was using my hunter knife to carve them into looked at me then raised a brow.

"So you make your own weapons?"

"Only knives. I tried making a swords but it was harder than I thought."

Erza looked at the antlers.

"Well these antlers look more like they could be made into a sword."

I nodded.

"They are sturdy enough."

With that I began carving into one of them to make the ends sharp. The antlers were long with a few stems. After making all of the ends sharp I began to carve out a handle to make it easier to grab. After doing so I looked over my work. The antler sword looked decent enough then I began to carve out the second antler just like I had done to the first one.

When I was finished I looked at Erza.

"Where did you learn to handle a gun and ride a horse?"

"My mother taught me when I was young. She taught me that it's better to use guns to defend and not destroy."

"Really? Where is she?"

I saw Erza lower her gaze to a necklace she wore.

"She had to leave me here in Rosemary town. She never said the real reason but I remember that before she left the town that she felt uneasy about something. There were a few nights that I would wake up and hear her talking about how dangerous things were getting. I didn't know what she meant at the time but it wasn't long before she left."

I nodded and I looked at the necklace only to see that it was a silver chain with a red stone pendant.

"Was that hers?"

She nodded then I looked back at the antler.

At least you have something to remember your mother by."

She looked at me then I spoke again.

"Will you give Yukino my knives? I know she doesn't like guns but a knife would help her."

Erza nodded then I gave her my throwing knives.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you learn how to survive like this?"

I looked away.

"I had to learn it by force."

She nodded then I looked at Nova who got to his feet and came to me.

"Nova and I will be off now. See you all another day."

"Aren't you going to stop Yukino's place?"

"I would but if I do I'll never want to leave."

I left after that with Nova following me.

As I was walking it was getting late and I had a torch in hand. I wondered if it was good idea to even leave the town without a map. I barely got to Rosemary town before but now since I was in the canyon looking for another town wasn't going to be an easy task.

I looked at Nova who was full of energy then smiled.

_'I guess I'm not entirely alone.'_

Just then I stopped when I felt like I was being watched.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and it blew the fire out of my torch. I shrugged it off since I could make a fire. I went on walking but then I stopped when I felt I was being watched.

I frowned then took my antler made sword out. When I had carved it out I made the edges very sharp so if I had to stab something it would go right through.

I looked around then I jumped out the way when a sudden swing from a staff nearly hit me.

I landed in a crouching pose and Nova had ran away to hide. I looked up to see who my intruder was only to see that this person was kind of tall and wore a hooded cloak. In their hand they had a staff but in the other hand they had a sword.

"A traveler as well, I see. Don't most people greet each other first?"

No answer then I got my antler sword ready.

"Glad I get to use my antler sword."

I charged at them and we began to clash our weapons on each other.

_'This person's fast but I can't lose.'_

**SNAP!**

The stranger broke my antler sword with both of their weapons then pointed their sword at me, motioning me to accept defeat. I frowned then pulled out my sword and charged at them again.

Not only was this person fast but it was clear that they were skilled, better than me.

After a few more clashes the stranger hit my sword away but I kicked their sword into a tree. I went in for a kick but the person blocked my kick and used their staff to slam me into the ground.

The crouched over me with a gun to my head.

I just looked at them then the person spoke.

"You're quite skilled for your age, maybe you'll be of some use to me."

I blinked.

_'Wait this person is...a woman?'_

"Who are you?"

The person got off me then pulled me up. I watched as she got her sword and mine only to inspect mine.

"I see. So that's where you're from and who you really are."

I blinked.

"What do you mean?"

The next thing I knew she swung her staff at me, knocking me out cold.

**Rosemary Town**

**Yukino's pov**

I was sitting in the living room looking at the knives that Erza had given me that were from Minerva. I was kind of sad that Minerva just left without saying anything to me but I figured that she must have had to leave quickly. I looked at the fire.

_'Please be careful, Minerva.'_

**Erza's pov**

I was at home polishing my gun. I couldn't help but wonder just how skilled was Minerva tot he point that she could carry a sword a set of knives and a gun on her. On top of that she knew how to make her own weapons from scratch.

_'Just who is she really? Is she really just some traveler who carries extra protection?'_

I frowned then stood up.

"No one is that skilled, I need to go look for her."

I got my gun then got on my horse then left Rosemary Town to look for Minerva.


	6. Chapter 6

**Minerva's pov**

When I came to I saw that I was tied to a chair with my hands behind my back. I looked around only to see that I was in like this dim lit cave like room then I looked over to see that the woman was sitting at her fireplace with something cooking.

"So you're awake."

"Yes. Is there something you want from me? Or do you plan on killing me?"

"That will depend on your answers."

She stood up and turned to face me.

"You're a member of the Tartaros Gang?"

"Yes?"

"What is their plan about Rosemary Town?"

I looked away.

"Not really sure. I don't go on jobs with them. I'm just a rookie to most of them since I was just recently forced to join them."

"Forced to join them?"

I nodded.

"Yes. Formally I was with the Subbucus Eye Gang because my father didn't want me in a common area and wanted me to stay the way he taught me."

"Who is your father?"

"Tell me."

"How do I know you won't kill me if I told you?"

She chuckled.

"So I take it that the famous Outlaw of the Southeastern part of the land is you father, Jiemma Orland?"

My eyes widen in shock and suddenly I found myself trembling. It was something that naturally happened to me. Whenever I'm on my own somewhere and I hear that name I find myself helpless. Not only that my father was a wanted man and I know for a fact that any child born of a famous Outlaw was put to death just for being related to them.

The woman began to approach me and I snapped back into focus. I began squirming and the chair I was in fell back. I turn to my side and was trying to get away.

"No! Please! Don't kill me! Don't turn me in! I don't want to die!"

She came over to me and crouched down.

"I have no intention of doing that to you. You're not the only one living in that fear."

She then patted my head and sat the chair back up. I looked at her and she rose to her full height.

"I watched you when you went into Rosemary Town and saw how skilled you were. I was impressed to the point that I wanted you to work under me. However now that I know that you're part of Tartaros this changes things."

"How so?"

"You know all of their hideouts and you can work as a spy."

I looked away then back at her.

"Even if I agree to this, I don't even know what you look like. It's be a shame for us both if I said the wrong thing to the wrong person."

She nodded.

"It would. During the time you're a spy I want you to pay a visit to Rosemary Town."

"A visit?"

"Yes."

With that she took her hood off and my eyes widened when I saw this woman. She looked like an adult version of Erza only with longer hair.

"You look like Erza?"

"Yes. Erza is my daughter. However I want you to swear to me that you won't say a word of me to her. If you do, I will know."

I nodded then the woman smiled.

"Have you heard of an Outlaw called the Scarlet Maiden?"

"Not really."

She nodded.

"Not surprised. I did have my title during my youth even after I had Erza."

I lowered my gaze.

"Hold on, Erza's your daughter does she know about what would happen if someone were to say anything?"

The woman looked away.

"I left her alone one night and went to the mayor of the town secretly asking him not to say anything. I told him that Erza didn't know that I was an Outlaw or anything and that she knew how to handle a gun in a defending way. Since then I stayed out."

I nodded then the woman cut the ropes off then turned to leave.

"It's clear to me that you have met and suffered by Kyouka's hand."

"Yes."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting you. Training yes, but not on purpose."

I nodded.

"What do I call you?"

"Irene Belserion."

I sat on the floor and she looked at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"If I become your spy, will you help me escape both my father and Tartaros?"

She just looked at me and I held my arms.

"That's really all I want. I don't want to live in fear of them anymore."

Ms. Irene placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. Along with that you might end up being a child of mine."

I blinked then she rubbed my head.

"Now if you don't mind I have been fighting the urge for cuddling and you're going to help me with that."

The next thing I knew I was being held in place.

_'What is this feeling? What is she doing to me?'_

**In the Mountains**

**Erza's pov**

There was no sign of her and it was night time. I wasn't good at tracking even with the snow on the ground. I was about to head back to town but heard an animal coming my way.

I looked down and saw the fawn that had followed Minerva.

"Nova?"

I got off my horse and picked him up. He wasn't hurt but there was no sign of Minerva. I lowered my gaze then got back on my horse and headed back home. At this rate I would have to take Nova to Yukino in the morning.

_'Please be alright, Minerva.'_


End file.
